cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The SuperFriends
category:Alliance groups category:Treaties category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:Fark The SuperFriends is a MADP bloc between Farkistan, the Random Insanity Alliance, the Atlantic Shadow Confederation, the Global Order of Darkness, and Ragnarok. Meanwhile, back at the Hall of Justice... =The SuperFriends Pact= I. Preamble The undersigned alliances hereby reaffirm their faith in the fundamental rights, dignity, and sovereignty of the signatories and enter into this Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact to fortify, strengthen, and promote the ties of peace and friendship. II. Sovereignty While all signatories and their respective members shall remain civil to each other at all times, as well as projecting to the public an aura of unity, it is acknowledged and required that all member alliances shall remain free and sovereign. III. Peace and Security All signatory member alliances state that they will not declare war upon any other. Should any member nation so declare, they must offer peace immediately, as well as reparations of no less than 150% of the damages caused by any attacks. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution, unless the assault includes multiple aggressors of the same alliance or de facto/de jure allies. IV. Aid Member nations of signatory alliances may not offer foreign aid to nations engaged in war with either of the other signatory. Any nation that offers such aid must make arrangements for an offer of foreign aid to the other signatory, equal to 150% of the original aid to the enemy nation, to be paid after said war is resolved. V. Espionage No signatory alliance will engage in espionage against another. Should any party receive information that indicates a breach of any member's security, they must notify the relevant alliance(s) through secure channels immediately. VI. War A. An attack on one signatory is considered an attack on the entire membership of the bloc. B. All signatories agree to defend other member alliances via military, political, and financial actions in the event that an aggressive war is enacted by an outside alliance or group. C. Any other signatory may refrain from participation in a defensive conflict with the consent of the engaged alliance. D. Member alliances will not be required to participate in aggressive wars initiated by another member alliance unless approved by the bloc. Approval for offensive actions must be passed by 2/3 of the current signatories no less than 48 hours before said conflict begins. Voluntary participation in unapproved offensive wars is discretionary. E. Any other signatory may refrain from participation in an approved offensive conflict with the consent of the engaged party. F. Aggressive wars commenced by any signatory against another alliance (defined as having 10 or more active members) must be made known to the other members at least 4 hours before commencing. G. No other signatory may take any action, whether military, political, or financial, on behalf of another signatory without the approval of that alliance. Approval may come from their official bloc delegates, any member of their diplomatic corp, or any government official. H. The original engaged alliance will serve as the military leadership for any campaign originating with them, or may designate another bloc alliance to fulfill that function. Individual alliances will retain control and leadership of their own military, but will cooperate with the leadership alliance. VII. Membership A. Upon ratification of this treaty, additional signatories may be added upon unanimous vote of all current signatories. Prospective signatories will only be considered upon an official invitation and sponsorship of a current signatory. B. Signatories may be removed from this treaty upon a vote of 3/4 of the remaining signatories for any reason. Failure of any alliance to make a post in the bloc forums for a period of one week, after PMs have been sent to that alliance's official delegates and leader on their own forums, shall be grounds for an immediate expulsion vote. C. All membership votes must last a minimum of 72 hours, unless the required number of votes is reached at an earlier time, and be preceded by 48 hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. D. All signatories shall have equal representation and an equal voice. E. All member alliances shall have three official delegates, one of which shall be the primary delegate by that alliance's government. The primary delegate shall have admin rights to the bloc forums and shall be responsible for casting official votes for his/her alliance. Any signatory may change their delegates at any time. The Fark primary delegate shall serve as the Root Admin, but will otherwise have no other additional right or privilege. F. Only official delegates shall have ops on the bloc IRC channel, which shall be #superfriends on esper.net G. Any member alliance who undergoes a merger resulting in a greater than 25% increase in members will automatically have their membership status converted to probationary member upon the date the merger agreement is made. A revote for continuing membership will immediately commence according to the guidelines laid out in Article VII, Section C. VIII. Violations Failure of any member nation to uphold the terms of this treaty will result in immediate disciplinary action by that nation's alliance, with the primary punishment being expulsion. IX. Amendments This treaty may be amended by vote of 3/4 of the signatory alliances. All amendment votes must last a minimum of 72 hours and be preceded by 48 hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. X. Other treaties A. Nothing in this treaty shall restrict any signatory from passing independent treaties with any other alliance. B. All conflicts arising from participation in an outside treaty shall be considered offensive acts and shall require the prescribed voting before bloc action can be required. XI. Withdrawal If any signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatories within forty-eight hours. Should membership in this treaty be revoked by any alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which no remaining alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signed for Atlantic Shadow Confederation: Pale Horse, Triad Portugal, Triad JUDOHAWK, Triad Signed for Farkistan: Cable77, Submitter Dirk Farkley, Squirrel Queen Hoopdy the 1st, TotalFark Council Captain Impavid, TotalFark Council Wouldestous, TotalFark Council Quadriplegic, TotalFark Council Fluoroalien, TotalFark Council Signed for Random Insanity Alliance: Azural, Leader Vintus - Some Guy...that's a co-leader Damen, Head of Foreign Affairs zombie2000, War Advisor Moth - HoF--I mean Lea*scribbles over that*Economic Advisor!!1! Signed for the Global Order of Darkness: Xiphosis, Emperor of GOD President Smith, Emperor of GOD Big_Z, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Darth Sexy, Triumvir of War Nukular Winter, Triumvir of Internal Affairs Signed for Ragnarok: Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok General Lee, Prime Minister Bad Omen, High Chancellor Konung Lindstrom, Lord of War =History= The SuperFriends came into existence on August 29, 2007 and was officially announced on September 7, 2007 between the Atlantic Shadow Confederation, Farkistan, and the Random Insanity Alliance.Introducing The SuperFriends! . On September 12, 2007 during The Unjust War the SuperFriends at the time, the three originals went to war with the Grand Global Alliance due to a treaty obligation from the Atlantic Shadow Confederation to the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving.Random Insanity Alliance Unjust War DoW, Farkistan Unjust War DoW, Atlantic Shadow Confederation Unjust War DoW During the war the SuperFriends did rather well as they mostly all gained Nation Strength instead of losing it. However, on September 17, 2007 peace was declared between the two waring sides.Joint peace announcement from Superfriends and GGA A little over a month later on October 31, 2007 a new member was voted in and signed The SuperFriends Pact, this new member was The Global Order Of Darkness.The SuperFriends Find GOD Since then The SuperFriends have enjoyed peace, growth, and a great friendship throughout the rest of 2007 and into the new year of 2008. On January 28, 2008 it was announced that Ragnarok had been admitted into the SuperFriends.SuperFriends Ready to Rok =Image Gallery= Image:Superfriends logofirst.jpg|Original Banner Image:Superfriends logosecond.jpg|Second Banner Image:Superfriends logothirdv1.jpg|Third with Old ASC Flag Image:Superfriends logo.jpg|Current Banner =External Links/References= Forums of The SuperFriends Category:SuperFriends